The major purpose of Business Intelligence (BI) systems is decision support. Users can gain insights into what is actually driving their business. They can measure effectiveness, maximize the ROI (return on investment) and thus maintain competitive advantage. BI systems are key components to an organization's business intelligence infrastructure. OLAP Servers make it easy to get summarized information. OLAP Servers aggregate data at build time and store these aggregations. Aggregations can use a number of different built-in OLAP statistics to aggregate data. Statistics are stored with OLAP cubes and do not require additional computation when accessed by queries.
The short response times of OLAP data sources enable workers to navigate through data following their own train of thought. OLAP clients support the standard OLAP navigations such as:                Drilling up and down hierarchies.        Expanding and collapsing levels within hierarchies.        Slicing and dicing through data.        Drilling beyond the cube data into the underlying detailed data.        
It is possible to begin exploring the data by getting a high-level overview on corporate operations. Based on this view, OLAP technology enables fast and consistent drill down access into the details that describe the accumulated business metrics in order to pinpoint key elements and to view business activities from a number of different perspectives. OLAP allows users to be able to analyze data across any dimension, at different levels of aggregation, with equal functionality and ease.
One of the most important purposes of networking, i.e. information sharing is missing in today's BI systems. Users communicate with the system, but not with each other. Another disadvantage of prevailing BI systems is the lack of ability to provide a user with the most relevant data, based not only on his/her previous operations, but also on other users' operations.
Thus there is need for a collaborative BI system to enable users to share viewed data and discuss what they see.
There is also need for a sophisticated relevancy mechanism to provide the users with the most relevant reports.